


Pero no hay nadie allí

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¡Soy cansado de tus guerras y de tus putos compromisos, Cass! ¡Yo soy aquí y merezco un poco de consideración! ¡Me lo debes, Castiel!”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Pero no hay nadie allí

**Pero no hay nadie allí**

Que se preocupara por la guerra, Castiel.

Por sus ángeles y por todo los que en el año pasado no habían hecho otro que apuñalarlo por las espaldas.

Que no le contestara cuando lo llamaba, que lo ignorara hasta que lo que tenía que decirle no estaba entre sus intereses, hasta que él y Sam no encontraban uno de sus juguetes angelical.

Que olvidara todo lo que habían pasado y todo lo que habían hecho uno por el otro, que habían dad uno por el otro, que olvidara que habían luchado en el mismo lado cuando Castiel no era más que un ángel demasiado humano.

Que lo dejara allí a pudrirse acerca de alguien que no era su hermano, dividido por esa felicidad falsa que creía poderse construir y después abandonado entre personas que ya no sabía reconocer.

Dean había gritado el nombre de Castiel en pleno pulmones por horas, lo había gritado no por una necesidad práctica, sino per su quisiera personal de verlo, de tocarlo, de sentir que en él estaba aún aquel hombre que había sido antes, que no todo era desaparecido durante el camino que desde la muerte lo había resucitado, mejor que antes.

Necesitaba esa certeza, Dean, porque sin esa no tenía nada.

“¡Soy cansado de tus guerras y de tus putos compromisos, Cass!” gritó, saliendo del coche y levantando sus ojos al cielo, aun sabiendo que no hacía diferencia. “¡Yo soy aquí y merezco un poco de consideración! ¡Me lo debes, Castiel!” siguió gritando, y cada palabra alimentaba el rancor por el ángel, el rancor por esa sensación de solitud y abandono, porque después de Sam él había cambiado también, mientras parecía a Dean de ser el único que fuera aún parado a un mundo que no reflectaba el actual.

Dean era siempre el mismo, pero era solo él.

Con demasiado rancor y muy pocos medios, y aún menos confianza que antes.

Se quedó quieto, parado, esperando por lo menos una señal.

Castiel no apareció.


End file.
